


Türchen 44 - So, wie du bist

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [44]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats zweifelt an sich selbst. Dabei gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür, findet Neven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 44 - So, wie du bist

**Author's Note:**

> Für einen anonymen Wünscher. Über diese beiden habe ich tatsächlich noch nie geschrieben... Schade eigentlich. Ist eine schöne Kombination, die sich im Laufe der Jahre bewährt hat. Ich finde, sie ergänzen sich echt schön, die Herren Hubotic.

**Wortzahl:** 2043  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Jeden Abend das gleiche Prozedere.  
Das ist an und für sich nichts Schlechtes, Mats und Neven haben, seit sie sich ein Bett teilen, abends ähnliche Abläufe, aber die Routine, die sich inzwischen bei ihnen eingespielt hat, ist echt unangenehm, findet Neven.

Jeden Abend krabbelt Mats zu ihm ins Bett, knipst seine Leselampe an, liest ein paar Zeilen in einem von Nevens Büchern. So weit, so gut, Neven mag den Anblick von Mats mit Lesebrille, mag den Anblick von Mats mit zerwühlten Locken, ganz versunken, ganz vertieft in die Lektüre. Und er mag es, dass Mats sich für seine Bücher interessiert.  
Doch sobald er fertig gelesen hat, ist Mats richtig bissig. Er schlägt das Buch zu, pfeffert es auf seinen Nachttisch oder auf den Boden, je nachdem, wie viel Platz er hat, knipst das Licht aus, knurrt „Gute Nacht“, dreht sich um und schläft.  
So stellt Neven sich die Zeit vor dem Schlafengehen nicht vor.

Neven ist wirklich nicht sexsüchtig, er braucht nicht jeden Tag und nicht rund um die Uhr Sex. Aber manchmal wäre es halt dann doch ganz nett. Sie sind nun mal ein Paar und er mag es, mit Mats zu schlafen – Mats ja eigentlich auch, zumindest sah es bis jetzt immer danach aus. Doch in letzter Zeit fällt das völlig flach.  
Das Schlimme ist, dass der Sex nicht das einzige ist, was rationiert wurde. Es weitet sich immer mehr aus, seine Zweisamkeit mit Mats wird immer mehr eingeschränkt. Ja, sie teilen sich noch ein Bett, aber wenn das so weitergeht, kann es gut sein, dass sogar das bald aufhört.

Denn alles andere wurde auch drastisch heruntergefahren. Immer weniger Unterhaltungen im Bett, immer weniger Kuscheln, immer weniger Küsse – die Zärtlichkeiten, die eine Beziehung ausmachen, werden immer weniger.  
Vor allem der Teil abends, im Bett, vor dem Schlafengehen – die Momente, in denen sie sich immer am nächsten waren. Fertig mit dem Alltag, fertig mit der Welt, nur noch sie zwei...  
Er kann sich tagsüber mit Mats unterhalten, sie reden über ihre Sorgen, über ihren Tag, über alles Mögliche, da ist eigentlich noch alles beim Alten. Aber das, was ihre gemeinsamen Abende ausmacht, wird immer weniger.

Hat Mats' eigenartiges Verhalten mit seiner Hochzeit zu tun? Neven weiß nicht, wie genau das zusammenhängen könnte, aber es könnte schon sein, dass das Mats' Verhältnis zu ihm beeinflusst. Vielleicht will er die Nähe zu einem Mann nicht mehr, jetzt, wo er offiziell diese Nähe zu einer Frau haben sollte... Neven weiß es nicht und er will da auch nicht großmächtig spekulieren, aber er findet, dass er es verdient hat, Mats' Beweggründe zu erfahren. Denn irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, das steht fest.  
Mats hat irgendetwas. Und heute wird er erfahren, was es ist. Neven nimmt sich vor, nicht locker zu lassen, bis er den Durchblick hat.

„Mats?“

Von Mats kommt nur ein Schnauben. Auch das ist normal. Nicht unbedingt Teil ihrer abendlichen Routine, er spricht Mats beim Lesen eher selten an. Aber wenn er es dann mal wagt, seinen hochkonzentrierten Freund zu stören, kommt diese Reaktion.  
Normalerweise lässt Neven es darauf beruhen. Ist ja schön, wenn Mats so versunken in seine Bücher ist, dass er nicht gestört werden will. Heute sieht es allerdings anders aus. Heute kann Mats so lange schnauben, wie er will – Neven hat Vorrang.

„Mats, was ist los?“  
„Nichts.“

Mats blättert um, es klingt energisch, wütend. Man könnte das auch wesentlich sanfter machen.  
Ja, sieht ganz danach aus, als wäre nichts los. Sein Freund ist wahnsinnig überzeugend.

„Mats...“  
„Was soll los sein?“

Auch das hat Schema. Mats ist nicht etwa erst dann schlecht drauf, wenn er das Buch beiseite legt. Neven kann nicht sagen, wann genau es losgeht, aber schon beim Lesen ist seine schlechte Laune da, das merkt man immer wieder an Kleinigkeiten. Wie eben zum Beispiel an einer Seite, die viel zu energisch umgeblättert wird.

„Du bist schlecht gelaunt.“  
„Ja, und? Das ist doch-“

Mats bremst sich ein – man merkt ihm an, dass er findet, dass er schon viel zu viel gesagt hat. Da rutscht dem sonst so reflektierten Mats einfach etwas heraus...  
Gut, dass Neven ihn seit ein paar Jährchen kennt. Er weiß genau, wie er mit Mats umgehen muss, wenn er so aufbrausend ist.  
Neven weiß genau, wie er das bekommt, was er will. Nämlich nicht mit Einfühlsamkeit. Auch wenn Mats jetzt wohl lieber seine Ruhe oder einen einfühlsamen Freund hätte, muss er ihm weiter auf den Sack gehen.

„Was?“

Mats' Halsschlagader tritt hervor, er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Der Vulkan steht kurz vor der Eruption.

„Mh, Mats? Was passt dir nicht?“

An und für sich würde der Text auch als 'einfühlsam' durchgehen. Aber nicht in diesem Tonfall – nicht, wenn er es so spöttisch sagt. Und auch Mats kennt ihn schon länger. Er hört das heraus und das ist wie geplant der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

„Deine Bücher sind beschissen!“

Ah, da liegt der Hund also begraben. Zumindest hat Neven jetzt den Hundeschwanz gefunden. Jetzt muss er sich weitergraben bis zum Körper. Damit ist Mats' schlechte Laune ja noch lange nicht erklärt – wenn ihm die Bücher nicht taugen, muss er sie ja nicht lesen.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie eine tolle Lektüre sind.“  
„Sie sind...“

Nun schlägt Mats das Buch zu und wirft es zur Seite. Fast so wie jeden Abend, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich danach Neven zuwendet. Ist wohl Zeit für Tacheles.

„Die sind total unverständlich und hochgestochen geschrieben. Und ausführlich und langweilig und-“  
„Warum liest du sie dann?“  
„Weil ich das -“

Mats nickt hinüber zu dem Buch, das es immerhin auf den Nachttisch geschafft hat. Bei seiner aktuellen Laune ist es echt erstaunlich, dass er sich dabei nicht den Hals ausrenkt oder das Genick bricht.

„- verstehen will. Ich will auch Bescheid wissen.“

Oh. Jetzt hat Neven eine vage Ahnung, was Mats so sehr aufregt – was ihn dazu bringt, sich so sehr aufzuregen. Der intellektuelle, gebildete Mats fühlt sich nicht gebildet genug, weil ihm vor Augen geführt wird, dass es in manchen Bereichen Leute gibt, die sich mehr auskennen als er.  
Angekratzter Stolz also?  
Neven entscheidet sich nun doch dafür, den einfühlsamen Freund heraus zu lassen.

„Mats, du weißt genug. Du musst kein Experte im Brunnenbau werden, dafür gibt es andere Leute.“  
„Andere Leute, das ist es ja! Deine Freunde, die Leute von den Projekten, die kennen sich da aus!“

Okay, er revidiert seine Vermutung wieder. Zumindest teilweise – Mats möchte kein Experte sein, er möchte einfach nur die Menschen, mit denen Neven zu tun hat, übertreffen.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?“

Mats' Wut ist verpufft, das spürt er. Im Moment ist er eher... rastlos, irgendwie trifft es das am besten. Es brodelt noch in ihm, aber er kann sich wieder vernünftig und beherrscht artikulieren.

„Nein. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du dich mit diesen Leuten triffst, das passt schon. Aber ich habe einfach Angst, dass du dich irgendwann fragst, warum du das Gespräch mit ihnen beenden sollst, um zu mir zu kommen.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“

Nun mischt sich auch noch Resignation dazu. Eine eigenartige Mischung, die sich dadurch ergeben hat, dass Mats erkannt hat, dass er mit der Wahrheit und vor allem erst einmal mit Klartext herausrücken muss.

„Wenn es immer weniger erstrebenswert wird, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen und du mit ihnen etwas vor Augen hast, wie es besser sein könnte... Ich habe nicht Angst, dass einer von ihnen dich mir wegnimmt, ich habe Angst, dass sie dir vor Augen führen, dass ich nicht gut genug bin. Deshalb will ich besser werden.“

Das ist eindeutig. Jetzt weiß Neven endlich, was los ist. Mats denkt, dass seine sozialen Projekte eine Bedrohung für ihre Beziehung sind, weil es etwas ist, mit dem Mats nicht besonders viel am Hut hat, während Neven gleichzeitig Kontakte zu Menschen knüpft, die damit mehr am Hut haben.  
Da sie sich beide einigermaßen abgeregt haben, können sie jetzt endlich vernünftig darüber reden.

„Du wirst auch nicht so wie sie, wenn du die Bücher liest.“  
„Vielen Dank, Neven.“

Wieder schnaubt Mats, er lässt sich auf die Matratze fallen und will sich von ihm wegdrehen. Doch Neven ist schneller. Er hält ihn fest, dann rutscht er über ihn und setzt sich auf seine Hüfte. So kann Mats ihm nicht entkommen.  
Kurz denkt Neven zurück an längst vergangene Zeiten. Als sie sich noch nicht allzu lange kannten, als sie erst seit kurzem ein Paar waren... Schon da hat er sich gerne auf Mats gesetzt, um ihn festzupinnen. Viel hat sich seitdem nicht geändert. Mats hatte damals keinen Bart, hatte mehr Babyspeck – er sah jünger aus und war es auch. Aber der vorgeschobene Unterkiefer, der wütende Blick, das ist gleich geblieben.  
Seine Sturheit auch. Mats war schon immer ein Sturbock. Und das ist keine Eigenschaft, die ihn sympathisch macht, keine Macke, die ihn noch liebenswerter macht. Es stört Neven, aber es gehört nun mal dazu. Denn nicht mal Mats ist perfekt, aber selbst mit dieser Eigenart ist Mats perfekter als alle anderen.

Bevor Neven dazu kommt, sich zu erklären, redet Mats weiter. Diesmal schwingt noch eine gehörige Portion Frust in seinen Worten mit.

„Ich habe einfach keinen Draht dazu, Mann. Ich schaue mir die Bücher an, informiere mich – aber es dringt einfach nicht zu mir durch. Dagegen die Leute von deinen Projekten... Die kennen sich mit den Themen aus, die dich bewegen. Und sie haben die richtigen Beweggründe, die richtige Einstellung.“  
„Oh Mats...“

Natürlich ärgert er sich über seinen Freund. Darüber, dass er so viel schlechte Stimmung reinbringt – ausgerechnet in die Momente, die eigentlich besonders friedlich sein sollten und es auch waren, bis der werte Herr Hummels wieder meinte, seinen Sturkopf durchsetzen zu müssen. Darüber, dass er nicht gesagt hat, was ihn stört und ihn stattdessen angegiftet hat.  
Aber gleichzeitig ist Mats' eigensinniges Verhalten seine ganz individuelle Art zu zeigen, dass Neven ihm richtig wichtig ist. Das wurde Neven gerade bewusst und das geht ihm echt nahe.  
In diesem Augenblick wird ihm klar, dass er Mats seine Sturköpfigkeit verzeihen wird – dass er ihn jetzt beruhigen wird, statt ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Ja, du bist nicht wie die Leute von den Projekten. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Was denkst du, warum du mein Freund bist und nicht einer von denen?“

Mats zuckt mit den Schultern, so gut, wie er das im Liegen hinbekommt. Für diese Ideenlosigkeit bekommt er eine Kopfnuss von Neven und plötzlich fällt ihm doch etwas ein.

„Weil ich früher dran war.“  
„Nein. Klar, das auch. Aber ich will keinen von denen. Ich will keinen barmherzigen Samariter als Freund. Du bist ein guter Mensch, Mats. Du bist intelligent – es ist doch nicht so, dass du nichts zu den Themen, die mich bewegen, sagen kannst, auch wenn du keine Bücher dazu gelesen hast.“

Sein Freund windet sich unter ihm, er will sich befreien. Sieht ganz danach aus, dass die Verlegenheit zuschlägt. Mats hat sich selbst so schlecht geredet, dass die positiven Worte jetzt fast schon zu viel sind.  
Aber sie müssen raus und Mats muss sie sich anhören, von vorne bis hinten. Damit ihm wieder bewusst wird, was er Neven bedeutet.

„Die anderen... Für Projekte sind die ganz wunderbar. Aber die meisten von ihnen würde ich nicht mal als Freunde bezeichnen – und die, bei denen ich es kann, haben sich das nicht deshalb verdient, weil sie so tolle Fachleute sind.“

So langsam kommt die Botschaft bei Mats an, hofft er. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich, der alte Mats, den er kennt und liebt, kehrt zurück.  
Dann kann er ja endlich zur Kernaussage kommen.

„Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist, Mats. Verstanden?“  
„Mh...“  
„Was?“

Er grinst. Kurz darauf erwidert Mats das Grinsen.  
Sie sind wieder auf einer Wellenlänge. Endlich.

„Okay. Ich hab's kapiert, ich habe mich da in etwas verrannt. Aber nachvollziehbar, oder?“  
„Mh, nachvollziehbar schon. Aber unnötig.“

Klingt nicht besonders freundlich, das ist Neven bewusst. Aber hey, er hätte noch unfreundlicher sein können – er hätte Mats darauf hinweisen können, dass das typisch für ihn ist, weil er nun mal eine kleine Drama Queen ist.

„Ich weiß. Und... Neven?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich liebe dich auch so, wie du bist.“


End file.
